


Things Will Be Okay, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Sparks Of Fire Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali (Home Go the Very Tough Lads of the Hills), Established Relationship, Fights, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali (Home Go the Very Tough Lads of the Hills), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve tells Adam what happened on the mountain, What does his lover say?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri
Series: Sparks Of Fire Series: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711708





	Things Will Be Okay, Babe:

*Summary: Steve tells Adam what happened on the mountain, What does his lover say?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

“God, I was so worried about you, When you & Danny were trapped up in that mountain, I was literally going out of my mind”, Officer Adam Noshimuri-McGarrett said to his husband, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he was treating his head wound, courtesy of the fight that he got in with the asshole perp. He thanked God, that Danny rescued his ass again, & they both made it out of there in one piece. The Handsome Asian hopes that they don’t get anymore cases, like that one ever again. Adam sighed, cause he knew that this would happen again, Steve can’t help it.

Adam made sure that the dark-haired man took it easy after making sure that he checked everything else out. He made dinner, while his lover watched him, as he was doing it. It was the most peaceful evening that he _**ever**_ had in a long time, & he feels content.

Adam noticed that something was bothering his love one, & he knew that it would be better if he gets it out. “What’s bothering you, Love ?”, as he serves them their meal, & sat down to join him. “Adam, What do you think about retiring ?”, The Former Seal asked, as he bit his lower lip with worry. He figured out that he wants more out of his life, & was wondering if Adam wants the same thing.

“Babe, If you want to walk away from this zoo, I am all for it, I am with you too. Whatever you want, I am 100% behind you”, The Former Criminal said vowing right then, & there. The Couple shared a searing a kiss to commemorate the moment. Steve felt like the luckiest guy on the planet, cause he found his one true love, & he is gonna give him up for anything. The Hunky Man said this to him, as he smiled bigger, & felt reassured too in the process.

“How about we travel around the world ?”, Steve asked hopefully, & Adam was hoping that his lover was gonna ask him that. So, He said in the sexy voice, that he knew drives his lover crazy. “Sure, **_Pezzo Di Culo Sexy_** ”, He cooed seductively, as he took one of Steve’s hands, & kissed the knuckles. The **_Five-O Commander_** was blushing, & the former yakuza leader thought it was adorable.

They cleaned up, & did the dishes right afterwards. Then, They moved to the couch right afterwards, Adam & Steve were stealing kisses from each other, as soon as they sat down. After they were done with that, Steve sighed in contentment, as a response. “Things will be okay, Babe, You’ll see”, Adam said, as he drop a kiss on his lover’s head. Steve knew that Adam was right, Cause he never lied to him in his life, & he would always believe him, & believe in him too.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
